<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amortentia by benevolent_bear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658578">Amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear'>benevolent_bear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meddling, Potions, Redeemed Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Blaise slip Draco a love potion hoping for Draco to embarrass himself. That's not what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy ran down to the great hall, giggling profusely as she traversed the halls. She ignored the judgemental side eyes that she got from younger years. Pansy was met at the end of her journey by her scheming best friend and fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, who stood outside the great hall's open doors. </p><p>"Do you have it?" Blaise asked, anticipation evident in his voice. Pansy nodded her head excitedly, letting a squeal escape from her mouth, which was curled up in an exuberant smile.</p><p>She produced a potions vial from her pocket, shoving it in Blaise's direction. He gladly took the vial into his hands, slipping it into his pocket. </p><p>"Okay Pans, we have to act normal. Think you can manage that?" Blaise gripped the mischievous girl by her shoulders to shake some sense into her. Pansy took a deep breath, neutralising her expression.</p><p>"Alright B, I think I'm ready." Pansy took one final breath before following Blaise, who had already decided to head into the great hall.</p><p>Pansy's eyes immediately fell onto the platinum hair of their target. She felt her excitement begin to boil back up again and tried her best to suppress the urge to break out into a jaw aching smile.</p><p>Blaise was the first to sit down, directly in front of the third member of their trio. Draco looked up at him, giving a gentle smile before returning to his plate of scrambled eggs.</p><p>Once Pansy was seated beside him, Blaise looked up at Theodore Nott, winking at him, which is what the group had decided would be Nott's cue. Theodore pushed Draco's shoulder. </p><p>"Ay mate, have you heard that Gryffindor got Slytherin's quidditch practice cancelled?" That was enough to get Draco engaged, Pansy saw the familiar look of rage creep onto Draco's face. She chuckled quietly before turning her attention to Blaise, who had already retrieved the vial and begun pouring it into Draco's goblet of pumpkin juice.</p><p>Once the vial was empty Pansy winked at Goyle, who, whilst being dim was still able to follow simple acting directions, was in charge of defusing Draco's anger. </p><p>"Wait, Nott. I thought that they just tried to get it cancelled? Not that they had succeeded." Goyle feigned confusion. Theodore nodded slowly before replying.</p><p>"Yeah I guess you're right, my mistake. Sorry Draco." Draco slumped back in his seat, picking up his goblet and beginning to drink from it. The group's eyes widened in anticipation, excited for the pay off of their mischief. Draco eyed the goblet dis-trustingly after having finished it. </p><p>"Anyone else think that the pumpkin juice is a bit off today?" Draco asked with a quizzical look on his face. The group were quick to respond, chorusing a 'no' at the boy they had dubbed the Slytherin Prince. Draco frowned, suspicious of his friends.</p><p>He looked up from his table to see Harry Potter and his friends talking. Well, it was more Hermione exasperatedly talking to the two virtually unconscious boys. Draco hadn't noticed his friends looking at him expectantly. Draco wordlessly stood from his spot, confused by the flabbergasted looks on his friends faces. </p><p>"I'm just going back to the dorms. I haven't done anything noteworthy." He snapped, turning on his heels and heading out of the great hall.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Pansy yelled, smacking Blaise on the arm. He let put a cry of pain, cowering away from the aggressive girl. </p><p>"He didn't react?" Theodore furrowed his eyebrows. Goyle was mimicking his expression. </p><p>"How can that be possible? Pansy are you certain you got a love potion?" Blaise asked, struggling to understand what had gone wrong. </p><p>"Of course I did!" She exclaimed, slightly offended at the notion that she would be so careless. "Come on." She continued. "We have some Gryffindors to visit." Pansy grabbed Blaise's arm, tugging him up as she stood from her own seat.</p><p>Theodore called out in protest, offended that he hadn't been asked to join. Pansy just rolled her eyes, continuing her march to the Gryffindor table. </p><p>"Hermione, Ronald and Harold. How very nice to see you this Tuesday morning." Pansy greeted, placing herself next to Hermione and opposite the two boys, Blaise joined her at her side. "We have some absolutely riveting questions. Such as Harry Potter, on a scale of 1 to 10 how gay are you?" Ron nearly spat out his water as Pansy asked the question. Harry opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, before discovering words he could respond with.</p><p>"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked dumbfounded. </p><p>"Like on a scale of 1 to 10? 1 being Ronald over here and 10 being Seamus and Dean." Pansy elaborated, gesturing to the loved up couple who were beside Harry. Harry looked down at the table with a look of concentration on his face, thinking over the scale. His dark curls fell onto his forehead as he stared at his hands, which he had begun fiddling with.</p><p>"Uhm, I don't know? A 7 maybe?" Harry said, unsure of himself. Hermione broke out into a chuckle, tucking her curly hair confidently behind her left ear. Ron just looked at Harry quizically, his jaw having become slack at the revelation. </p><p>"You thought to come out to Malfoy's posse before you did us?" Ron accused. Harry broke out into a shy grin. </p><p>"I mean technically Ronald, he came out to both groups at the same time." Hermione corrected, a smile playing on her lips. Harry's smile then became triumphant.</p><p>"Okay back to business. On a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being Ron, again, and 10 being the God that is Cormac, how hot do you find our boy Draco Malfoy?" Ron called out an 'oi' at Pansy rating him as a 1 on her scale as Harry's ears darkened with a red flush. Harry sat there for a moment, as expectant eyes waited for his decision.</p><p>"Like, an 11?" Harry cursed his Gryffindor bravery. He had just admitted how attracted to Draco he was, to Draco's closest friends. Pansy's eyes widened with glee, she spun to her best friend and threw her arms around him in glee. </p><p>"What is this all about anyway?" Hermione asked the pair, after letting Pansy squeal for a moment longer. Ron's eyes were still fixated on Harry, clearly in shock at his best friends reveal of attraction to the Slytherin boy who had tormented them for years. </p><p>Blaise plied Pansy off of him, acknowledging her pout with a lighthearted eye roll. </p><p>"We gave Draco a love potion this morning, we were wondering if you'd enjoy watching to see if he'd act different." Blaise smirked eyeing Harry in attempt to gauge his reaction. </p><p>"What does that have to do with 'Arry?" Ron asked, still stuffing scrambled eggs into his confused face. Hermione and Pansy let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>"Are you serious Ronald? Clearly it was directed at Harry and by Malfoy not reacting it means that he must already love Harry." Hermione explained, rolling her eyes at Ron, whose jaw had gone slack yet again at the explanation.</p><p>Harry's flushed cheeks painted even darker at the thought of Draco possibly feeling the same way about him. As Ron realised what was happening a wide grin spread across his face. Harry immediately recognised the mischievous look on his face and noticed that the two Slytherins at the table shared this look. </p><p>"Well this could be fun." Ron sat rubbing his hands together, Harry thought it reminded him of the villains in muggle movies he sometimes caught a glimpse of when he was staying with the Dursley's. </p><p>"What's the plan?" Harry asked nervously, his hands felt clammy and hot as he fiddled . He watched as Pansy turned to Blaise and begun whispering to each other in hushed tones. The three Gryffindor's look at the two expectantly, awaiting there answer. </p><p>"Well the answer is simple." Pansy started, turning back to face the trio. Blaise nodded sternly behind her. "Harry you must talk to Draco more today, no snide comments and just being nice. If he maintains his hard shell we know what that means." Pansy made eye contact with Hermione, who seemed abnormally on board with the plan. </p><p>"Why are you so okay with this Hermione?" Harry asked sceptical of his female friend. Hermione smiled gently at the Gryffindor boy, the smile almost seemed empathetic.</p><p>"You've been single since yourself and Ginny split in sixth year." Hermione pointed out in a gentle tone. "Now Ron and I are getting more serious I want you to find someone who makes you as happy as Ron and I make each other." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend fondly and he reciprocated it, glad to hear that she thought their relationship was heading somewhere.</p><p>Pansy awed at the couple, not being able to help but feel jealous of the couple for having found love. </p><p>"I mean, I'm a bit confused as to why you're into Malfoy. But each to their own I guess." Ron shrugged, finally finishing his food.</p><p>"Shall we head to potions?" Blaise asked extending his hand to Pansy in mock formality. Pansy bows her head, graciously accepting his hand. Harry looks on at the two in amusement, he hadn't known Slytherins to be so funny.</p><p>Blaise looked at the trio expectantly, waiting for them before heading off to class. Hermione was the first to stand, walking along side the pair as they traversed the halls.</p><p>They reached the outside of the potions classroom and stood there, going over their plan once more. Harry, however, wasn't paying attention. He had poked his head through the doorway, the familiar head of platinum looks caught his eye. They weren't slicked back like they once were, instead the blonde strands curled at the ends and fell softly onto the boys forehead. Harry felt his chest tighten at the sight of the bored looking Draco, who let out a sigh which accentuated his disinterest. </p><p>"Harry!" Hermione's voice snapped him out of his trance. He turned to face her, a dusty pink covered his cheeks as he had been caught. Ron snickered at Harry, shoving his shoulder gently. Harry scowled at Ron, unimpressed with his response. </p><p>"Go with the flow of things." Blaise whispered in Harry's ear, before pushing him into the room. Harry gulped, taking steps towards his seat, which was next of Draco. </p><p>"G-good morning, Draco." Harry uttered nervously, losing all of his Gryffindor confidence. "You look nice today." Harry finished, trying to regain his front of confidence. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at Harry, scowling. "Bite me, Potter." Harry just smiled, sliding into his seat. Harry didn't miss the pink that painted his cheeks and smiled wider to himself with accomplishment. Pansy caught his eye and she was smirking at the pair. Blaise nudged Pansy along, ushering her into her seat. </p><p>"How are you today?" Harry asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.</p><p>"Don't act like we're friends or like you care, Potter." Draco shut him down, shifting his body so he was facing away from Harry.</p><p>"I do care." Harry grumbled under his breath, sighing irritably. If Draco had heard what Harry had said, he opted to ignore it.</p><p>The lesson progressed without Harry provoking Draco much further, not wanting to fight with him. Draco appreciated this, feeling his shoulder slump as the tension leaves his body. This doesn't go unnoticed by Harry and he slips out of the class before his friends could stop him, feeling the need to be alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Harry pushed his glasses up his nose before nudging his messy hair out of his face with his dominant hand. He was thinking over everything that had happened that morning had come to a conclusion. That conclusion being, if Draco really was in love with Harry, he was certainly afraid of being so.</p><p>Harry knew that if he wanted Draco, he was going to have to become more involved than the current plan was allowing him to do. Therefore, Harry knew where he had to go. Harry ran through the halls, eagerly making his way towards the Slytherin dungeons. Harry paced outside, mulling over his thoughts, before he caught sight of the trio he was looking for. </p><p>"Pansy! Blaise! I need to speak to you for a moment." The two agreed and Draco looked at Harry dumbfounded. </p><p>"What do you want with my friends Potter?" Draco spat, venom dripping off of his every word.</p><p>"This doesn't concern you Draco, just go into your common room." Harry frowned at the taller boy, not in the mood for a confrontation. Draco scoffed, stalking down and into the chambers. Pansy turned to face Harry, an expectant look on her face.</p><p>"I've got a new plan." Harry started, with a stern tone of voice. "You're going to tell Draco about the potion you slipped him." The two widened their eyes at him.</p><p>"What?!" They yelled in unison. </p><p>"You need to tell him the truth. Because then he will be forced to accept that he has feelings for me. At the moment he seems dead set against it." Pansy shot Harry a sympathetic look before turning to Blaise.</p><p>"We probably should." Pansy agreed with Harry. Blaise reluctantly nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Fine. We'll tell him, but then it's up to you to sort the rest out." Blaise pointed his finger at Harry and he stuck his hands up defensively. </p><p>"I will. See you guys at dinner?" Harry asked, walking backwards away from the Slytherin quarters.</p><p>Pansy and Blaise retreated into their common room, seeing Draco who was lounged across the sofa, arms thrown back dramatically. </p><p>"Draco, We need to tell you something." Pansy felt her voice tremble as she initiated the conversation. His eyes open, eyeing the pair sceptically. </p><p>"You're pregnant are you Pans?" Draco asked, Pansy could hear the amusement in his voice. Pansy blushed, feeling irritation brewing at the pit of her stomach. </p><p>"God no Draco! Blaise and I aren't even together." Blaise chuckled at her reaction, placing his hand on her shoulder soothingly. </p><p>"Could have fooled me." Draco cheekily responds laying his head back down against the sofa. </p><p>"No you dumbass! We're here to talk about your pathetic love life and undeniable love for Harry Potter." Pansy snapped bitterly at Draco whose head whipped back up at the mention of Harry. </p><p>"I-I don't know what you mean." Draco stuttered, a pink dusting his cheeks. </p><p>"We slipped you a love potion this morning and you have yet to act any different." Blaise explained with a sly smile.</p><p>"No. That can't be true." Draco sat up straight in his seat, panic etched clearly on his face. </p><p>"Well it is." Pansy barked, still frustrated at the boy for his assumptions. </p><p>"I can't be gay." Draco threw his head into his hands. "Malfoy's aren't gay." Pansy's expression immediately softens. She was quickly by his side, tracing large circles on his back with her hand. </p><p>"It's okay that you're gay Draco, your last name doesn't dictate who you are. You don't have to be ashamed of it. I mean even the boy who lived is gay so clearly it can't be a bad thing." Pansy said in an comforting tone, arms wrapped securely around him. Draco looked up at Pansy, meeting her gaze. His eyes were tearful, and his nose red from his crying.</p><p>"He is?" Draco asked, Blaise smiled as he could hear the hope that was in Draco's voice. </p><p>"He is. Do you want to go and make yourself presentable before dinner?" Pansy questioned, knowing how particular her friend was. Draco nodding, going to the bathrooms in order to make himself presentable. Pansy looked up at Blaise, arms outstretched for a hug, which Blaise gladly walked into. </p><p>"Our baby is finally finding love." Pansy pretended to cry, feeling relieved. </p><p>"I just want him to be happy." Blaise commented, arms still wrapped around Pansy.</p><p>"Of course you do, you big softie." Pansy pulled away from the hug, shooting Blaise a cheeky smile.</p><p>Harry was walking down the the great hall for dinner, Hermione and Ron were walking hand in hand, slightly ahead of Harry. They were talking about the work they had got set for transfiguration that day.</p><p>"Ronald, it's really not that hard. If you come to the library with me after dinner maybe I'll help you complete it." Hermione offered. Ron seemed bewildered by this.</p><p>"Tonight? We have a week to do it!" Ron exclaimed. Harry wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, he was searching the halls for the infamous Slytherin trio. He attempted to keep his pace slow, so he could monitor who was in the halls and to his luck, he saw the Slytherin girl that was having trouble containing her excitement and knew that Draco must be near.</p><p>Harry marched toward them, not worrying about his friends shocked faces as he shoved past them. Once he reached them he grabbed the taller boy by the shoulders, shoving Draco against the wall in shock. Draco let out a groan has his slim frame hit the wall. People looked on in shock as they made their way to the great hall. </p><p>"What are you doing Potter?" Draco spat in an aggressive tone. Harry smiled at the boy.</p><p>"Don't you think it should be Harry? You know, considering you're in love with me." Harry watched as Draco's cheeks darkened significantly in embarrassment. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean." Draco tried to play it off, avoiding Harry's eyes, which were the colour of fresh spring growth, Draco could sit and admire them for hours. But he really didn't feel like getting lost in them right now.</p><p>"That's a shame. Because I'm rather in love with you." Harry's tone was gentle, he loosened his grip on Draco so it wasn't rough, but he still had a hold of him. With one hand Harry reached up, capturing Draco's cheek in his palm, caressing it gently with the pad of his thumb. Draco immediately turned, locking eyes with the ones he was so afraid to look in, now desperately searching them for any traces of a lie. </p><p>"You can't be serious." Draco mumbled, a frown appearing on his lips. Harry's eyes flicked down to Draco's lips. Harry then pushed up onto his toes, capturing Draco's lips with his own. Kissing with as much passion as he could muster. Draco stood frozen for a moment, as if in intense shock, before melting into Harry's arms and kissing Harry back, with just as much need as Harry had kissed him. Harry pulled away from their kiss, satisfied.</p><p>"I've never been more serious about anything." Instead of pinning Draco to the wall, he pulled him into a tight embrace, nestling his head into the crook of Draco's neck. Harry felt Draco snake his arms around Harry, gripping tightly. Draco kissed the top Harry's head, feeling satisfied with the day's events. </p><p>"I'm all for inter-house unity but please, no canoodling in the corridors." McGonagall's voice boomed at the boys. Harry chuckled to himself, pulling away from the hug. He placed one last gentle kiss on Draco's lips before walking towards his friends, who waited for him outside of the great hall. Draco touched his lips, unable to contain the pure euphoric feeling in his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>